A Dark Past
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: Everyone knows Akashi's past, but not everyone know his adventure as a thief and a Mercenary, this is the untold story about our great hero along with new friends; Golden lotus, Raven queen, Trap Master, and Berseker keep reading if you want to discover Akashi's forgotten past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this new story, well you all know Akashi's story, but you don't know something Akashi have been hiding to everyone, this story is about Akashi's adventure as a mercenary, beside telling a little about Akashi, this story is also to explain future chapters of burning soul, so here we go and pay close attention to every chapter, it will reveal some secrets.**

**Chapter 1: The story of a lone wolf**

"_My name is Akashi, a young wolf with a dark past, my father was murdered when I was still a cub, my mom died in front of my eyes, I have a daemon sealed inside me, me life is pretty rough, I fight every day against street fighters looking for someone strong to end with my misery, it sound pretty crazy, but trust me, you will seek for the same if you were me, a wolf with no family, no friends, a despicable street wolf, that despite I still alive, is dead from the inside"_

A white and black wolf was fighting a huge bull in the middle of the street, and the wolf jumped to the head of the bull and grabbed his horns and pulled him to the ground slamming his head with the ground knocking him.

Then a fox came from nowhere and took a paper megaphone and said while many people appeared from the shadows. "And the winner is Akashi, ladies and gentlemen" The fox then approached Akashi and said. "Any words Akashi"

Akashi just growled and pushed the fox aside and walked away and jumped to the roofs and jumped from one roof to another until he landed on top of a tall building and entered through a window into a bedroom with a bed and nothing else.

"You finally found someone that can beat you son" Dotsu, Akashi's adoptive father, said from the shadows.

Akashi stooped walking and said. "If you are going to send another assassin, pick a smarter one next time" Then of that Akashi walked to the bathroom to take a shower and then he looked himself in the mirror. _"Bruises, cuts, and nothing else, I will never find someone that can finally kill me"_

Akashi entered the showers and started washing his injuries then he looked to the ceiling while the water fell on his face, then of some time he got out of the shower and walked back to his room and placed a black shirt and a pair of tattered black pants, and laid on the bed ready to sleep, but he stayed there glaring to a image of him and his mother.

"_Akashi, stay strong and never give up, because your mommy will always be with you…."_

"How can I stay strong when every day I feel like if I was dead" Akashi whispered and then closed his eyes to get ready to sleep.

**-Some minutes later-**

Akashi was sleeping peacefully on his room when he heard a scream from nowhere; the white and black wolf stood up and walked to his window, only to find a female tan wolf, wearing a green dress, escaping from the bull he fought earlier. Akashi was about to return into his sleep, but he looked back, and couldn't resist beating the bull again.  
Akashi then opened the window and jump through it and ran through the roofs to get them to the bull in time.

Meanwhile the girl that was escaping from the bull tripped and fell to the ground and the bull was right to smash her with his arms, but from nowhere Akashi appeared and kicked him in the face sending him to a building. "I thought I beat you last time we saw" Akashi said whistling while the lights around them turn on and a crow formed around them.

"Step aside Kazeokami, this girl is mine, and this is none of my business" The bull shouted stomping the ground.

Akashi chuckled and laughed and said. "Well, this is my territory, and last time I beat your ass out of here and you returning to my territory, then it's my business"

"Right then, have it your way" The bull said charging to Akashi, but Akashi jumped on top him and grabbed him from the tail and pulled him and slammed him in a wall, then Akashi punched the bull several times and then shouted. "DIE FOR ONCE BASTARD, GRIMM REAPERS FIST!" so Akashi gave a last powerful hit to the face of the bull while a lot of blood came out and stained Akashi.

Akashi then receded while the unconscious bull felled to the ground and Akashi turned triumphantly and walked away, and walked to the female wolf and said. "Are you okay Miss…"

"Li Mei, but you can call me Mei for short" Mei said standing again and looking at the bull. "That was a devastating hit, look I will like to talk you about something I'm doing, and you are just ht perfect man for it, but this is not a safe place meet me here tomorrow morning" Then Mei gave Akashi a piece of paper with the direction of an old tavern.

"Come if you are interested" Mei said walking away while Akashi read the paper.

**-The Next day-**

Akashi decided to take the offer of that girl, thinking it might be interesting, but mainly because it will take him far away from Dotsu, and might get him in problems or worst, just perfect for him.  
Akashi entered the Tavern and walked directly to the counter, but before he could bet there, he picked a chair with his feet blocking three feather like daggers that where coming directly to him.

"Darn it a failed" A female feline wearing a purple coat and a raven mask that covered her eyes and nose said.

Then from nowhere a tan furred ocelot came from nowhere and tried to kick Akashi, but the wolf blocked it and grabbed the ocelot from the ankles and sent him to the wall, then Akashi felt the ground stumbling below him then from nowhere a giant wolf, twice his size, appeared and tried to shoulder rush him but Akashi jumped in time over the wolf and kicked him on the neck. Akashi then turned and grabbed a bottle of sake and used it to defend against the feline and her dagger.

"You are good…" Akashi said but then hit the girl with his elbow and then kicked her to the counter. "But not good enough"

Akashi then grabbed a table and was about to use it to slam the giant wolf, but then a pendulum appeared tying his arm and pulling him to the ground.

"That's enough, it looks you will be up for the job Akashi" Mei said appeared from nowhere.

"What is this? A kind of test or something" Akashi shouted angered while the girl crossed her arms and walked to help the big wolf.

"Yes, we needed to see if you were good enough to get into this" Mei said walking to the group that attacked Akashi and said. "Meet you partners, the girl with the mask is Raven queen, the Ocelot is Trap master, this big guy is Berserker, and from now on you must call me Golden lotus, and we are the Golden lotus organization"

"Wait partners, you never mentioned partners, I work alone girl, I'm out of here" Akashi said growling and stomping outside.

"Wait, you sure Akashi, this is something you can't let go, we offer you freedom from that hole you call life, a new life, and must important a family" Mei said while Akashi suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"I hear you" Akashi said not turning around.

**-Some minutes later in a dark valley-**

"Look Akashi, what our organization does is doing some jobs to make better the world" Mei said to Akashi while trying to convince him to join her.

"Such as?" Akashi asked with a bad temperament.

"Kill people, who look the good for their own sake, steal the rich to give to the poor, and all that stuff" Raven queen said while laying her back in a wall.

"We are mercenaries and thieves, but we do it for a good reason" Trap Master said crossing his arms and smiling.

Akashi then turned to berserker and said. "Aren't you going to say anything to convince me" But Berserker stood quiet.

"He doesn't talk; he decided to keep always in silence" Trap master said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, you got me in, as long as you can get me out of here" Akashi said closing his eyes.

"Wait before joining you must agree in something, from now on we are your family, that means we never give the back to our team, do you promise to become one of us." Mei said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, whatever you say Me… Golden Lotus" Akashi said while Mei smiled to him.

"Okay, it's made then let's go out oh, and take this" Mei said while giving Akashi a medallion with a golden lotus in the middle.

"I don't know if I'm making the right choice" Akashi said placing the medallion on his belt.

**-Some time later-**

The Golden Lotus team exited the valley of peace in a dark purple carriage ridded by Raven queen, Mei, Berserker, and Trap Master in the inside and Akashi sleeping on the roof.

"He know he might fall from there, beside I don't know if we can trust him, he doesn't cares of anyone that's not him" Trap Master said to Mei while she smiled.

"Patience, he will be into us, is just matter of time" Mei said while Akashi was sleeping on the roof.

Meanwhile Raven was riding the carriage and thinking. "_I don't know if this guy_ _will help us, but I must admit he looks funny when he tries to be tough, and he is very handsome too, this might just work" _ Raven then giggled and passed on top of a rock, making the carriage jump and causing Akashi to fall from the roof.

"Oh crap…" Akashi said hitting the ground and then standing up and shouting. "Raven queen see where you are going!" And with that Akashi went running behind the carriage, and this is how this adventure begins.

**Well, that's it for now, look I know Akashi, looks pretty like a bad guy, but you will understand why, and also I introduce four new characters Mei (Golden lotus), Trap Master, Berserker, and Raven queen, you will never guess who she really is.**

**On the next chapter**

**Mei: Okay, this will be our first hit guys remember follow the rules and we will be all right.**

**Akashi: I don't know if I can follow the rules.**

**Raven queen: Follow them if you want to live.**

**Trap Master: You can always quit if you wish.**

**Berserker: *Hits Trap Master in the head***

**Akashi: This new family might get me craze, I don't know what to do, be with them, or return with Dotsu, don't miss the next chapter. "The first hit"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter, in the last chapter we left were Akashi leaves with the Golden Lotus group, but in this chapter we will see their first attack against a rich guys who stole something important for the emperor, and if you thought Akashi was bad in the last chapter, you will be astonished on this one.**

**Chapter 2: The first hit**

Akashi was sleeping on top of the carriage, but he was not having so pleasant dreams, he started growling while getting angry.

_Akashi's dream_

_Akashi was standing on the darkness while hearing many voices around him, that couldn't let him think clearly, calling him a useless dog, stupid, fool, street dog, despicable creature, and Akashi turned around looking for the voices but never found them, so he started attacking the darkness, but the voices just started laughing of him, so Akashi angered more and more, getting to his breaking point, his furs started to grow, his claws grew larger, and his fangs became larger than a dagger._

"_What are you laughing at!?" Akashi shouted pouncing over the darkness but falling into it._

"_Akashi….." A female voice said calming Akashi and when he turned he saw a white Tigress smiling at him._

"_Mom…?"_

_Real world_

The carriage suddenly stopped sending Akashi, who was sleeping in the top, flying and hitting a tree with his face and then falling to the ground. Akashi woke up grabbing his nose in pain and shouted. "Raven Queen, what's up with you, couldn't you wake me up before stopping."

Raven just laughed and said in a mocking manner. "Sorry, but I tried to wake you, but you where to adorable while calling to your mommy in your dreams, that I didn't wanted to bother you"

"Very funny" Akashi said standing up and walking to her. "But for your information I was not calling my mommy, I was just sneezing"

"Yeah, whatever you say mommy's kid" Raven said mocking again.

"I was sneezing…." Akashi shouted but he was cut off when the carriage door opened and hit his face and making him fall to the ground while grabbing his nose again and whining. "Crap not again, and Berserker did it, I might not smell again!"

"What a nice day, this is a perfect spot to wait our informant" Golden lotus, Mei, said while stretching his body, and then he saw Akashi on the floor grabbing his nose and wining in pain and said. "Akashi, what are you doing, we have a lot to do"

Akashi stood up and said in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry, I was just enjoying the pain in my face thanks to Raven and Berserker" Akashi said poking his nose and wining every time he did it while saying. "I think it's broken"

"Alright guys, time to explain our first hit Golden lotus said while everyone gathered around her and then she spoke. "In shortly we will receive a message of our informant if our target came with the item we must recover, the royal emerald of the emperor, look this is the plan, Trap Master you will take care of the archers at the top of the towers, here, here, and here" Golden lotus said while drawing a map on the ground. "Raven, you and I, will take care of the target and will take the emerald, but remember don't kill him or our mission will be screwed for good" Mei said while signaling Raven where the target will be at the moment of the strike. "Akashi, you and Berserker will guard the entrance incase the target is aware of our presence before we can take the emerald."

"What a guard! I thought I was going to enter with you and…" Akashi shouted while growling.

"Akashi! Look, don't complain, your position is just important like Ravens or Trap Master, don't leave it by anything in the world, if you do it, our mission will be in danger and someone might get trapped or killed." Golden lotus said in a serious tone and kept scolding Akashi. "We are a family and a family guards its back, we need you there to guard us please."

"Alright, I will do whatever you say Lotus" Akashi said agreeing with the plan.

Golden Lotus smiled to Akashi's answer and said. "Good, we have sometime before our Targets reach the strike point, so let's have a family time"

"Great, family time" Akashi said in a sarcastic tone while his ears flattened.

And with that Berserker took a pair of fishing canes and gave one to Trap Master and both went to the River and tried to catch the lunch, while Raven Queen and Golden lotus laid on the ground enjoying the breeze and chatting between them, while Akashi, well, he was up a tree scouting the area waiting for the informant.

Raven queen turned to Akashi and said "Geez, what's up with that guy?"

"He is just adapting, just give him some time." Golden lotus replied quickly while placing a pair of sun glasses over her eyes, and then she snapped her fingers and said. "I know, what if you go talk with him, you have many things in common"

Raven glared at Golden lotus and said. "Oh yeah, like what Goldie"

"Both of you are hot tempered" Golden lotus replied quickly while smiling and signaling Raven to go with Akashi.

Raven sighed and looked away and said. "Fine, but don't blame me if I throw him down of that tree" And with that Raven jumped to the tree and sat behind Akashi and said. "Hey what's up?"

Akashi glanced at Raven and placed his cheek on his palm while answering. "Not that much, I'm bored to death and my nose is broken thanks to a kitty with a bird brain"

Raven hissed at that answer while giving Akashi a death glare and shouting. "That wouldn't have happened if you traveled inside the carriage like a normal person!"

Akashi sighed at this and then turned at Raven. "I was just joking with you, I know it's not your fault, I thought we were a family Rave"

And with those words, Raven's Rage went down and felt bad for shouting at Akashi. "I'm sorry for shouting at you; I guess I'm not used to talk with people"

Akashi chuckled and placed his arms behind his head and replied. "Don't worry, I'm used to it, and you are not that bad as you think, in fact, you starting to like me"

Raven blushed slightly at Akashi's words and kept in silence, but then a question came to her mind. "Akashi, what happened to your mother" She asked trying to not hurt Akashi, but then she doubted about it and said. "Sorry for asking it and intruding your personal life, forget it."

"Don't worry, its okay" Akashi said with a blank glare to the ground. "She died three years ago, in hands of my step-father" Akashi answered the question still hearing her mother's shouts on his mind and trying to forget them.

Raven regret for asking such a question and felt sadness for hearing such an answer and said. "My father died from a sickness about a year ago, but is not as bad like what happened to you"

Akashi smiled and placed his hand over Raven's shoulder and said. "It's okay; I know she is in a better place now"

"You are such a good boy Akashi" Raven said closing her eyes while smiling.

"No, I'm not!" Akashi shouted jumping of the three and pulling Raven from her cape causing her to fall to the ground, but Akashi grabbed her just in time, before she could hit the ground.

Raven blushed at the fact she was in the arms of Akashi, but then she changed her face to a mad one and shouted. "You little… Why you did that!?" Then Raven punched Akashi sending him to a tree again, hitting his face.

Akashi grabbed his nose and shouted. "Not again, this is not funny anymore"

"Golden Lotus"

The group heard a voice in the forest and then they saw a dagger coming from nowhere with a note tied to it, it was a message from their informant telling them that their Target got to the strike point. Golden Lotus finished reading the message and she lowered the paper and spoke. "The Target is already here, there are a total of thirty guards, seventy if they ask for reinforcements."

Akashi then punched the palm of his hand attracting everyone's attention and said. "Let's do this then!"

And with that the group got prepared for the strike; Trap Master took a bag of smoke bombs, Raven Queen placed her coat over her head and prepared her special daggers, Golden Lotus took her sharp pendulum, Berserker took a pair of spiked knuckles, and Akashi just prepared his fists. The whole group then jumped through the trees and got to a heavily guarded warehouse, and while everyone scoped around to get the positions of the guards, Golden Lotus spoke. "Look this hit, needs precision and stealth, don't abandon your positions for nothing, Trappy provide some back covering to Akashi and Berserker if they need it." Everyone nodded and went for it.

Trap Master, Akashi, and Berserker where the firsts, Trap master threw the smoke bombs to the archers in the guarding towers blinding them, while Akashi and Berserker got rid of the guards of the front door. Raven and Golden lotus entered, but before entering Raven gave a high five to Akashi while smiling and both whispered good luck to one another.

Both Females moved through the shadows avoiding any contact with the inner guard and just knocking the ones in their way to the main room. Raven used her feather like daggers, while Golden lotus used her pendulum to drag the guards away to knock them. The two of them got inside of a huge room with no guards, they thought it was odd, but as soon the stepped inside a monkey with a patched eye, wielding a huge sword entered the room and said. "You aren't going anywhere babes"

Raven hissed at the monkey and said. "We will see about it, Goldie take another path, I will get rid of this guy." Golden lotus agreed and got out of the room and used the ventilation vents to get to the target.

Meanwhile Akashi and Berserker where guarding the entrance, but Akashi sighed and dropped to the ground bored, while Berserker noticed it and signaled Akashi to stand up, but Akashi replied. "Calm down Bersk, we need to guard the entrance, there is no need to be standing all day" But as soon Akashi finished the sentence a whole pack of black wolves appeared from nowhere making Akashi to stand up and said. "I guess they know we are here, let's take them down big boy"

And with that Akashi and Berserker rushed to the guards, Akashi jumped in the air and kicked some guards in the face sending them flying backwards, while Berserker shoulder rush them knocking some guards of the way. Akashi was impressed of how the big wolf could take the guards with easy, but he was expecting it, Akashi kept fighting the rest of the guards while Berserker good rid of them by kicking them, or stepping over their tails. Akashi thought it was already time to end this so he jumped to Berserker{s back and said. "Bersk, jump up to the air" And with that order Berserker jumped high in the sky, there Akashi placed himself beside Berserker and fell to the ground pounding it with their fists and shouting. "HAMMERQUAKE" The hit created a huge earthquake getting rid of the guards.

Akashi and Berserker stood up and shook the dust from their bodies, and then Akashi said. "I guess we do a great team don't you think…." But before ending the sentence he heard a scream from inside the building. "That sounded like… Raven!" Akashi said realizing Raven was in danger, so he went inside in all fours without a doubt, knowing Berserker could take the rest of the guards.

Meanwhile, Indeed Raven was being beat by the monkey guard the guard, the primate used his sword to slash Raven's left leg causing her to fall to the ground in pain, the hurt feline took some daggers and threw them to the monkey, but he blocked them just in time with his sword and walked slowly to Raven. "This will show you not to intrude my master's home" The Monkey said while lifting his sword and running to Raven to stab her but in the last moment…  
Akashi placed himself in front of Raven causing the sword to puncture his shoulder, but Akashi didn't show any pain, instead he growled to the monkey and said. "Don't you dare to touch her again idiot" Akashi then took the sword from his shoulder and stabbed it on the ground.

Raven was amazed by Akashi's control over his body, but she realized Akashi was not in his place. "Akashi what are you doing here, you must be guarding the entrance."

Akashi chuckled and replied. "My missions orders are too protect your backs, and that's what I'm doing, besides, I thought a family cares for each other." Those words struck Ravens heart causing her to cry slightly.

The Monkey receded in fear while shaking and said with a trembling voice. "This can't be… a wolf with spiky hair… you must be…"

Akashi grinned devilishly and said. "My name is Grim Reaper, Grim for short" Then Akashi rushed to the trembling monkey and delivered a powerful hit to the monkey's stomach, and then a kick directly to his ugly face, later Akashi placed his hands around the monkey's neck and started crushing it, but the monkey jumped to the ceiling smashing Akashi against it causing the wolf to lose the grip and fall to the ground, Akashi was about to rush again, but lotus appeared from nowhere and saw the fight. "Akashi, finish this, now we must leave before the guards find us" The wolf girl said holding an emerald on her hands.

Akashi chuckled and said. "Berserker took care of them… but if you insist, go you, take the carriage, I will get you later" And with that Mei leaved taking Raven out of there while Akashi took the monkey's sword and stabbed it in a pillar, then he rushed to the monkey. The monkey was ready this time, the primate tried to deliver a punch to Akashi, but the wolf disappeared in the last moment. The monkey looked around searching for Akashi, but before he could realize where Akashi was hiding it was already too late. "Surprise, motherfucker!" Akashi shouted appearing from behind and kicking the monkey directly to the pillar where the word was stabbed.

The monkey impacted the pillar causing the sword to fall from it and slice his head killing him instantly. Akashi panted heavily and heard some guards coming his direction and rushed to the exit, Akashi then followed the dark purple carriage and clawed to its back part to escape with the rest, but some guards where still behind them. "Darn it they are behind us" Akashi shouted to the group in the interior of the carriage, but then he saw Trap Master taking his head through the window and saying. "Don't worry I will take care of them" And with those sword Trap Master dropped some smoke bombs to escape from the guard, but the real part of the trap was in the trees, the guard didn't noticed some paper bombs attached to the bark of the three, the paper lit up and exploding causing the trees to fall over them.

"Yeah! Way to go Trappy" Akashi said giving a fist pump to Trap Master while the ocelot smiled and got inside of the carriage.

**-Some Minutes later-**

The Golden Lotus group stopped in the middle of the woods and got out and prepared a camp site to sleep there. Akashi got down from the carriage while Trap Master took a glance at the wolf's claws and said. "Holy! Grandma you got big claws there."

Akashi chuckled and said while unsheathing his claws again. "They are for slicing you better"

Golden lotus got down of the carriage smiling for the outcome of the mission and said. "Alright we did it, I must say mission accomplish guys" She then showed them the royal emerald while everyone smiled triumphantly.

Raven was glad nothing bad happened to them, but she noticed she was bleeding from her left leg, and Akashi was bleeding from his shoulder and said. "Akashi, you are bleeding, come with me I will heal both of us."

Akashi looked away and said. "I'm okay, worry for your cut in your leg"

Raven sighed and took Akashi from the ear and dragged him behind the carriage where they could have some privacy. Raven released Akashi's ear while he grabbed it and rubbed it in pain and he shouted. "Why you did that!?"

"Because a family cares for each other…. and I… I care for you" Raven replied blushing slightly confusing Akashi; she then looked away and said. "Take off your shirt"

Akashi nodded and took off his blood stained shirt revealing a serious wound on his shoulder, then Raven proceeded to clean the wound, and place some bandages over it while Akashi just watched. Raven was surprised how Akashi managed the pain of the wound while she was curing him and when she finished she said. "There you are, don't take it off okay, and now… help me to cure mine"

Raven then lowered her pants slightly revealing her purple under wear, causing Akashi to blush and look away. Raven noticed it and sighed and later said. "Don't come with that, I know you want to look, now help me to clean it" Akashi nodded at it and took a wet towel and cleaned the blood while Raven tried to resist the pain while Akashi placed some bandages around her leg to cover the wound, when Akashi finished Raven pulled her pants up and sat on the ground carefully and said. "I wish I could manage the pain like you Akashi."

Akashi chuckled and said. "You might need years to control your body and tell it to not feel any pain, and it also helps being heartless" Akashi joked and laughed while both looked to each other.

Raven smiled and then said. "Thanks for saving me Akashi"

Akashi smiled and replied. "It's okay… it's what a family does" Then, without noticing it, they both started moving toward each other slowly and where about to kiss when Berserker lifted the carriage causing them to scare and look to opposite directions.

Golden lotus noticed this and asked. "What you guys were doing?"

Akashi stood up and cleaned the dust of his pants and said. "Oh, nothings, I was just healing Missis purple panties here." Then he ran away while Raven got mad and shouted. "I can't believe you told them, come back here you mutt!"

Golden lotus sighed and said while crossing her arms." Those two where meant for each other." Berserker nodded while both watched how Raven chased Akashi through the camp site.

**Well that will be for today, I guess Raven and Akashi are starting to like each other, but they still not ready to admit it, but I wonder what will Miyo think if she knows Akashi had a crush on other girl.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: the rest of the team and I are going to meet the emperor and return the emerald he lost, but I guess he will not be happy to see me.**

**Golden lotus: Hey guys, guess what, emperor told us we can stay in the village and have a nice day off.**

**Akashi: Great a day with a cheerful wolf girl, an overgrown silent wolf, an ocelot obsessed with traps, and a feline that never takes off her mask.**

**Trap Master: Don't forget the fact everyone in the village fears you.**

**Raven queen: Akashi watch it, that assassin is coming for you.**

**Akashi: Great the day, got more interesting, I will take you down in no time on the next chapter. "Skull masked assassin"  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone welcome to the third chapter of this great story, on this chapter, the Lotus group will retrieve the emerald to its owner and gaining a relaxing day off, okay, let{s get started with this.**

**Chapter 3: Skull masked assassin**

It was a great day, the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and Akashi… he was sleeping at the roof of the carriage, again, Raven, who was riding the carriage, didn't minded and didn't wanted to bother with arguing with Akashi so she didn't paid attention to it. But then suddenly Akashi woke up and stretched his arms and mumbled with a hint of sleepiness in his voice."Are we there yet?"

Raven chuckled at the answer and said. "We are about to get there, so you should try to stay awake until then" But Akashi ignored her suggestion and slept anyway.

Then Trap Master who was overhearing everything popped out from the window and said. "Don't keep trying with Akashi, he is a lost case, he will wake up when he smells the food from the village." And indeed as soon they entered the village, Akashi started sniffing the air and woke up instantly.

"Finally, a place with food, I was starving" Akashi said while holding his stomach and licking his lips.

Trap Master and Raven sweat dropped at Akashi's reaction, but also noticed that the people in the village was staring at Akashi and recede to their houses in fear, so Raven said. "There is something weird in this place; they keep staring at you Akashi"

Akashi stopped drooling at the food around him and said. "Oh yeah, I already came here with my father once"

Raven thought that Akashi did something to the village, giving the people a reason to fear him, and her hypothesis was confirmed when she overheard two guards talking.

"Look, is that guy the son of Dotsu"

"Where is him?"

"The one on top of the carriage."

"Oh you are right, what was his name?"

"Grim reaper"

Raven was astonished of what she heard, and was wondering why Akashi had the title of Grim Reaper, but she ignored them and kept riding the carriage to the royal palace, and when she stopped the carriage Akashi got down and said. "Let's hurry, I'm hungry and I want to eat a giant bowl of noodles."

Raven saw Akashi walking to two guards and was about to stop him, but she doubted when she saw the guards trembling.

"Gri… Grim reaper!" Both guards said shaking and then running away while Akashi entered the palace.

Trap Master was astonished from what he saw and said to Golden Lotus and Berserker. "Did you saw that, he just make two guards tremble and run in fear!"

"I saw him let's follow him before someone gets hurt, and when I say someone I mean a guard" Golden lotus said chasing Akashi.

Then the whole group entered the throne room to look for the emperor, and there he was a tall puma wearing a long fancy robe, he was happy to see Golden lotus, so he stood up from his throne and walked to greet them. "Ah, Golden lotus group, I was waiting for you welcome and… "But the emperor cut out when he saw Akashi standing beside golden lotus and screamed while shaking. "GRIM REAPER!" And then of those words he jumped behind his throne and shouted. "Please, take everything you want, but please don't hurt me"

The whole group sweat dropped when the saw the emperor, the most powerful person in china, cry like a little baby. Akashi sighed at this and took the emerald in his hands and walked to the throne. "I'm not here to hurt you, we came to return you this" Then Akashi threw the emerald to the emperor while he calmed down and started to laugh nervously.

The emperor stood up still trembling and said with a shaky voice. "Sorry, for being so rude Mr. Grim, in exchange, why don't you stay and enjoy the place a little, everything will be free for you and your friends."

And when Akashi heard the word "Free" he smiled and said. "Great, that's what I like, see you at the restaurant guys!" And with that Akashi went running through the door scaring two guards.

Golden lotus face palmed and then turned to the emperor. "Sorry emperor, but he was just excited, but since you got your emerald we can receive our payment."

The emperor sighed in relief, thinking Golden lotus had Akashi in control, and then he took a little bag of golden coins and said. "Here 10,000 Yuan's" Golden lotus smiled at her payment but before leaving the emperor grab her by the arm and said. "Goldie, you should be careful with that guy, he means problems and death wherever he goes, and he can't be trusted."

Gulden lotus smiled and said. "Don't worry, he is a good guy, beside I know he can be trusted" Later the rest of the group left but not before they could hear the emperor last words. "Hear my words, he is a danger to everyone around him, don't you ever trust him"

The group didn't minded the emperor's words and went to the village and started looking for Akashi, then they saw a group of scared people around a food stand, and saw that someone was eating everything. When they got near the stand they found Akashi and watched how he ate a giant bowl of noodles, then placed the bowl in front of a scared pig and said. "One more bowl please"

The scared pig nodded and prepared Akashi another bowl of noodles, and was about to begin eating when Berserker entered the stand and took Akashi in his shoulders while he tried to struggle and shouted. "Wait, that was only my tenth bowl, at least let me finish it" but Berserker ignored him.

Golden lotus giggled at this and said. "You sure have a great appetite, and we thought Berserker ate a lot"

Then Trap master walked behind Berserker to face Akashi and asked. "Hey Akashi, I want to ask you something, you made tremble four highly trained guards and the emperor, the most powerful person in china, how is that so"

Akashi perked his ears at the question and answered. "I already told you, I came here when I was a kid, and let's just said the emperor made my step-father Dotsu angry, so her ordered me to attack the emperor, some guard tried to stop me, but it was worst for them"

Raven later joined the conversation and asked. "And how you got the title of Grim Reaper?"

"Oh that, well, let's say that whoever tried to fight me, ended three meter below the ground. "Akashi said laughing evilly.

And those words made Golden lotus remember the emperor's words "_He means trouble and death wherever he goes_." But she thought both of them where just exaggerating. She forgot the whole theme and said. "Let's look for a hotel; the emperor said everything was free for us."

The whole group entered a hotel, and the host was about to greet the group, but then he saw Akashi and shouted. "Grim reaper! Please take any room you like, it's free" Then the host gave two room keys to Golden lotus and ran away.

Akashi growled at this and said. "Guys, you get can get comfy here I will go for a walk"

Raven, worried, watched how Akashi left the building and thought. "_This must be hard for him, to be treated like the death"_

Akashi was walking through the streets while growling and muttering. "Stupid emperor, stupid host, what do they know about me" but he suddenly stopped when he saw two young wolves bothering a little bunny, taking her stuffed toy away from her.

"Give it back to me!" The little bunny girl shouted while the boys threw the stuffed toy to each other.

The wolf kids laughed at the girl and taunted. "Oh yeah, what are young going to do if we don't, why you come here and take it" Then the kid took the toy in his hands and was about to throw it when someone took the toy from his hands and grabbed the kid from his shirt and lifted him.

The boy then turned to see who was lifting him and saw Akashi growling to him and saying. "I hate when the old kids bother little pretty girls"

The two boys screamed when they saw Akashi and shouted. "It's the Grim reaper!" So Akashi threw the kid to the other one and then both of them stood up and ran away while shouting. "Don't eat us, eat the bunny she is more delicious than us"

Akashi walked to the little bunny girl, while the little bunny receded in fear and asked. "Are you going to eat me?"

Akashi kneeled to the girl and said. "No, I just wanted to give your toy back" then Akashi gave the toy to the girl while she smiled and hugged Akashi. "Thank you Mr. Grim"

Akashi laughed and said. "Call me Akashi"

The girl smiled while she walked away with her toy in her arms, then Akashi stood up and smiled at it and was about to leave when…

"It looks you are a softy after all" Raven said appearing beside Akashi and scaring him.

Akashi jumped from the surprise and later said. "It's not true, I just hate when the big kids get advantage of the little kids, that's all"

Raven just giggled and said. "Still that was really kind from your part, and that's what we do also, help the weak one when they are in need"

Akashi just nodded and was about to leave when Raven stopped him and said. "The rest went to a carnival not so far from here, what if we go too"

Akashi just sighed and then nodded while Raven smiled and grabbed the wolf from the arm like if they were a couple, and walked together to the carnival. Later, then of sometime of awkward silence they got to the carnival and found the rest of the group in the strength test game, and Trap master was trying it, and when he hit the lever with the hammer the measure gauge just went the half way.

Trap Master was shock at this and stood there without moving, then Akashi came and took the hammer and tried it, but when he did it this time the measure gauge hit the bell, while the owner said. "We have a winner ladies and gentlemen, here take your prize" then the owner gave Akashi a stuffed wolf toy that looked a lot like him, Akashi looked at the toy and then gave it to Raven while saying. "Here, it's too cute for me; maybe you will like it instead."

Raven took the toy in her hands while glaring it, and then hugging it while saying. "Thanks Akashi"

Akashi blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head, and then Berserker poked Akashi's shoulder and Akashi turned to him and asked. "Oh, you want to try, here." Akashi then gave the hammer to Berserker while the giant wolf prepared to hit the lever, so he lifted the hammer and then he dropped it hitting the lever with all his strength and destroying the game. The owner was astonished at this and also scared, so he gave a giant stuffed bear to Berserker, and then the giant wolf turned and gave it to Golden lotus.

Golden lotus smiled and said while hugging Berserker. "Thank you, big boy, I will take care of it forever "

Akashi watched at the scene while Raven got near him and whispered. "Come Akashi; let's go somewhere where we can be alone" so raven dragged Akashi to the mirror house and took him inside; they were walking through the maze of mirrors when they found a dark spot and Raven stopped and turned to Akashi while placing her arms around Akashi's shoulders and said. "What if we continue where we left the last time the guys interrupted us" Akashi laughed nervously at this while Raven got near him and kissed Akashi passionately. Akashi was surprised at first but he later started kissing Raven back and placed his hands around Raven's waist. Raven then broke the kiss and said. "Come on Akashi, I want you to show me if you are a bad wolf" Akashi took off Ravens vest and kissed her again and was about to take Raven's bra, but from nowhere someone appeared and kicked Akashi out of the mirror house.

Akashi growled at this, and stood up from the ground, and watched how a feline covered with a skull mask appeared from the mirror house. Akashi growled at her and said. "Why all felines like to use stupid mask"

Thwatched how a feline covered with a skull mask appeared from the mirror house. ' Golden lotu the game. r with all his strenth the giant wolf prepared to hit the lever, so he lifted the hammer and then he dre feline didn`t said anything and rushed directly to Akashi to punch him, but Akashi blocked the hit in the last moment, but still the feline sent him flying to a building. Akashi stood up and he saw how the feline darted to him again and was about to punch him, but the wolf ducked at the last moment and punched the feline´s chin and sent her up to the skies. Akashi saw his moment to end the fight and rushed to the feline`s falling point and was about to punch her before she could hit the ground, but the feline noticed this and in midair grabbed Akashi`s wrist and flipped him in the air and then kicked him to the tunnel of love. Akashi fell in top of a boat and he saw that the feline was about to smash him, but Akashi used a dirty trick and jumped away kicking the boat causing the feline to fall in the water.

Akashi stood on top of one boat searching for the girl, but before he could see where the girl was, she appeared behind him and kicked him out of the tunnel. Akashi stood up and cleaned the blood from his mouth and smiled devilishly and said. ¨"You fell in my trap crazy kitten¨ The skull masked assassin tried to move but her wrist was tied to the ground with a chain, Akashi stood up and unsheathed his claws while they started to shine in darkness, then he rushed to the feline at top speed and shouted. "Take this, REAPERS SCYTH SLASH" Akashi slashed the girl with all her strengths, but girl blocked the claws with a skull like swipe and then she punched Akashi in the face sending him to a food stand.

The feline smiled at this and said. "This is not the last time we meet Akashi, he will fight again sooner or later" and with those words the feline disappeared in a cloud smoke leaving no trail.

Akashi stood up and looked at his claws while they returned to their normal size, but what most surprised Akashi is that the people around him started to clap and cheer him.

"He is not a monster, he defeated the assassin, and he is a hero"

"The Grim reaper is here to protect us with his scythe claws"

Akashi smiled that finally the people was staring to accept him, he chuckled while raven appeared from nowhere and hugged Akashi while saying. "I'm glad you are okay" Akashi then of hearing those words he hugged Raven back while the rest of the team appeared and smiled at him.

Golden lotus walked to him while smiling and said. "I'm glad you are okay Akashi, I mean Grim reaper"

"Don`t tell me you are starting to call me like that" Akashi said while rubbing the back of his head.

Trap Master appeared from behind of Berserker and said. "You bet it, then you will use a skull like mask and a black coat and a…¨Trap Master was about to finish but Berserker slapped the back of his head.

"I just want to go to sleep, I'm really tired" Akashi said walking with Raven back to the hotel.

Then the group entered to their rooms, the boys in one room and the girls on the next one. All guys where already sleeping, but the only girl sleeping was Golden lotus, Raven was in her bed looking to the roof with the stuffed toy in her arms, and then she kissed the toy and closed her eyes to sleep.

"_Akashi, my brave knight of darkness, I know you will take care of me anytime."_

**Well, guys that will be for today, I hope you enjoyed it, and yes you can now consider Akashi and Raven queen a couple, but for the next chapter, they will discover Akashi's real self.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: What a nice day, I wonder if the guys woke up already, but what the furious five; I bet I need to tell the rest.**

**Raven: Akashi help us, the emperor betrayed us, he called the furious five and blame us about stealing his emerald.**

**Akashi: What! This guy is going down for once and for all! Don`t miss the next chapter. "Akashi's rage; the true grim reaper"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone welcome to the fourth chapter of this great story, in here you will see for the first time Akashi's transformation as a daemon, that gave him the name of Grim reaper.**

**Chapter 4: Akashi's rage; the real Grim reaper.**

It was nice morning at the village Akashi was saying, and for the first time the black and white wolf woke up early in the morning. So the wolf thought it would be nice to have a morning stroll through the valley, he was jumping from one roof to another enjoying the morning air from that place, Akashi was at the top of the world in that moment, he had someone he could call a girlfriend, and the people around him was starting to accept him how he was.

Akashi smiled and jumped to the ground right in the center of the village's merchant center, he started walking around happy, thinking about buying something for his girlfriend, but as soon he was about to pick a bouquet of flowers to her Akashi saw what he feared the most, the furious Five walking by with some guards.

"Crap, what are they doing here" Akashi muttered to himself hiding behind some vases, then he peeked to see what was happened and he could overhear what they were talking about.

"Yes, they are staying on a hotel not so far from here, I bet you can get them before they leave, you have emperor's permission to take them"

Akashi was shocked at the fact the emperor called them to take them to prison, so Akashi growled and said. "That bastard, I must tell the other's before is too late" But as he got up and hit one of the vases causing it to fall to the ground and break causing too much noise.

One of the guards noticed this and said. "Look, there is one of them over there" And with those words Viper and Monkey went after Akashi, Akashi growled and ran away from there and jumped to the roof.

The two masters where behind him, but he was not going to give up so easily. Akashi turned around and inhaled deep and then exhaled a gust of black fire to deceive the masters and take some advantage on them. Akashi rushed to the hotel and jumped to it entering through a window and landing in the middle of a couple's room, Akashi didn't minded it and got out from there and looked for his room, but it was too late, the guards entered the rooms and got everyone of the Lotus team but him. Akashi ran away and jumped through a window and rushed directly to the only person that could stop this madness.

The emperor was enjoying a cup of wine, smiling triumphantly thinking he got the Golden Lotus organization, he was enjoying life, unaware that a black wolf entered the room without being detected and walked behind the emperor and whispered "Are you enjoying your stupid wine you fucking liar" The emperor dropped his cup of wine scared for finding Akashi behind him and not in prison yet, and emperor fell to the ground and crawled backwards and said. "I thought you will be in prison by now you dirty thief" Akashi didn't minded the words of the emperor and walked slowly to him with a cold face and said. "You betrayed us, you lied to us, give me a reason so I could let you live"

The emperor feared Akashi of what he could do to him, but he knew how to stop Akashi. "If you kill me, your friends might receive a bigger punishment" Akashi growled at those swords and took a spear and threw it to the emperor, but the spear just stabbed emperor's rope to the wall. "This is not the end" Akashi threatened the emperor while jumping through the window and landed on top of the building and saw how the guards pushed his friends to a cage, but his fury came to the edge when he saw one of the soldiers grabbing, touching, and mistreating Rave.

"Those bastard how do they dare to do that to her" Akashi said while suddenly a dark aura started to surround him and transform him. "They will pay all"

The guard pushed Raven into the cage and said to the five. "That's it we are just missing, the one they call reaper"

"I heard that when you get to see him, the only thing you can say is Grim, because he will kill you before you can say the rest of his name" Monkey said trying to scare everyone around him, but Tigress was not surprised.

"Don't be silly, we must find him and get him" The Tigress said, but as soon she finished the sentence a huge wolf surrounded with dark aura fell from nowhere shaking the ground.

One of the guards frightened at this and shouted. "It`s Grim…" But before he could finish the sentence Akashi punched him to a building.

Monkey was frightened at this and said. "I guess it was true"

Akashi then saw his friends inside the cage and let a furious growl while preparing to fight. Many guards tried to fight Akashi with their swords, but Akashi slashed the swords breaking them, he then rushed back to the guards and knocked them with a single blow of his fist. Akashi then turned around knocking a bunch of guards with his tail while more guards appeared from nowhere and tied Akashi with many chains and brought him down to the ground.

Raven tried to get out of the cage, in desperation trying to help Akashi and shouted. "Don't hurt him, he just wants to get us out of this cage, please strop" but then Tigress appeared from nowhere and said. "Nonsense, can't you see what's happening; he is trying to kill everyone!"

Everyone in the village ran away to their houses remembering the first day they saw the reaper, Akashi`s true form of shadows. Akashi then noticed the guards were about to kill him, so he stood up taking of the chains and using them to knock more guards that tried to kill him, Akashi then growled while the dark aura surrounded the chains transforming them into dark chains with spikes around them. Akashi smiled at this and used the chains created a devastating wave of darkness knocking more and more guards. Akashi then tied the chains around his arms and shouted with a deep dark voice. "DARK CHAINS OF PAIN" Akashi shouted while unleashing the chains and knocking every guard around him, Akashi then walked to the cage to free his friends, but then a giant hammer tied with a chain came from nowhere and knocked him, while many ninja like wolves tied Akashi with his own chains and force the demon wolf to the ground.

Then from nowhere a black and red wolf, wearing a black outfit and a scar over his left eye, appeared and said. "Akashi Kazeokami, in the name of the Okami clan, is my duty to finish your miserable existence." The wolf walked slowly to Akashi and was about to kill him with a Okami Katana, until a little bunny appeared and placed herself in front of Akashi, it was the same bunny Akashi protected from the bullies.

"You are not harming him, he is a good person, he doesn't deserves to die" The bunny shouted, while the wolf just shook his head and laughed slightly, and then he smiled and said. "Don't you see that monster behind you, do you think he is a good person" The little bunny heard those word while she just angered at the wolf and refused to step aside, the wolf then growled at the girl and grabbed her and threw her Akashi saw this and his anger just grew.

The demon wolf opened his mouth while a dark purple sphere was forming in the inside. "DARK BLAST" Akashi shot a dark blast that burn the wolf's left arm and causing him to step backwards. Akashi then broke the chains and then he took two long pieces of the broken chains and smiled devilishly. Akashi jumped in the air and when he landed the chains created a huge wave of dark energy. Akashi started swinging the chains knocking all the wolf ninjas around him, and then Berserker whistled to Akashi, the black wolf turned as Berserker threw him two daggers, and Akashi dark aura transformed both daggers in the blood thirsty twins; bloody fangs. Akashi then tied each dagger to one chain and he swung the chains but this time slashing and slicing everything around him. The five wanted to fight Akashi, but Master Shifu stopped them and told them to retreat. Akashi killed the last ninja alive around him, and then he used his claws to free his friends.

Akashi was about to leave with them, but more royal guards appeared from nowhere causing Akashi to return to his wild side, but Raven tried to calm him down and get him to his normal stage, but it was futile. "At this rate Akashi, will kill everyone before we can get out" Raven said trying to stop Akashi, but he continued to attack the guards. Golden lotus then got a brilliant idea and said. "Berserker, Trap Master, take care of the guards" And as soon she finished the two mercenaries stopped the guards from attacking Akashi, then Golden Lotus brought the little bunny Akashi was protecting and said. "Akashi calm down, look she is okay, we are all okay"

"Yes Mr. Reaper, I'm okay and all thanks to you" The bunny said while Akashi regained consciousness.

"That's it Akashi, see there is no need to go Berserk, I'm alright too" Raven said as she kissed him and Akashi returned to his normal self.

Akashi returned to his normal self and saw the guards surrounding them, so he smiled devilishly, and then he took a long black hooded coat, with a red wolf paw surrounded by green fire in the back, and then jumped to a roof and shouted. "May this show you, nobody messes with the Golden lotus team, especially with me…" Akashi said as he placed the coat over him and tied the chains with the daggers around his waist. "GRIM REAPER" Akashi shouted as the sky behind him turned dark, and then Akashi smiled and threw the chains to help his friends to escape the guards.

"Remember this name people of the Royal Valley, he are not here to hurt you, but to free you from the chains of injustice and the claws of the emperor, rebel yourselves and take the taste of FREEDOM!" Akashi shouted grinning with his teeth while covering himself with the hood and disappearing with the rest of the team, while the guards tried to get them, but a mob of people stopped them, they were convinced by Akashi`s speech and were not going to keep obeying the emperor and give him the control of their lives, they wanted freedom. The mob attacked the royal guards and defeated them freeing the valley from the emperor's control.

Meanwhile Akashi and the rest of the team were leaving the royal village in the carriage, hoping there was no guard behind them. Akashi was sitting beside Raven outside of the carriage, while she was driving it. Akashi was smiling triumphantly while Raven was looking at him and said. "Nice job, Mr. Grim, I guess you were made for this work, I'm glad you joined us"

"I agree it was good to choose you my friend" Golden lotus said from inside the carriage while crossing her legs and smiling.

Akashi chuckled at this and said. "Thanks, I just got what this work means; we are not only simple mercenaries or dirty thieves, we are liberators and protectors, he free de innocent and show the slavers who we really are"

Golden lotus heard what Akashi said and smiled at this, as long with Raven, Berserker, and Trap Master. Then she whispered to herself "I'm starting to like this guy"

"Watch out china, here comes the Golden Lotus Group"

**Well, that will be all for today, those who never thought Akashi will be the Grim reaper, well there is your answer, until the next chapter.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: Another day, another work.**

**Golden lotus: Okay guys, this is a double hit work, he must murder a rich merchant who steals from poor villagers and we must recover all the money he stole.**

**Akashi: No problem.**

**Golden lotus: But our strike hour is while he is having a ball dance, we must infiltrate the dance and do all the work from the inside, we also must take Dates I will go with Berserker and you Akashi will take Raven. Trap Master, you are going to the kill, so be prepared form the shadows.**

**Akashi: Great, I need to learn how to dance now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter for Dark past, sorry for leaving you waiting a lot, but I was a bit sketchy with this chapter, I really needed to think it well, so I couldn't reveal any secret, well not yet.**

**Chapter 5: Double strike**

The sun was shiny as always, the birds chirped as the noise of wooden wheels could be heard deep in the woods, and there in a purple carriage was Raven queen and Akashi, two mercenaries who sought for a new beginning for china, both mercenaries where chatting and laughing about Akashi's commentaries about their last adventure at the royal valley.

"Really, how can you be called the most powerful person in china, if you cry like a baby, I mean it" Akashi said mocking of the emperor while Raven giggled agreeing with Akashi.

"I guess there are people who claim to be something, when they are the opposite" Raven said turning again to the road.

Akashi laughed while nodding to Raven's argument, but suddenly stopped and asked. "And what about you, Raven queen, the blood thirsty mercenary, why do you use that mask"

Raven sighed at Akashi's question and said while looking away. "Well, is that I really don't want anyone to see my face" She replied while Akashi laughed slightly and said. "And why would that be?"

Raven then turned at Akashi and said while lifting two of her fingers. "For two reasons, I don't want people to recognize me and that… that my face is not a one you will expect from a mercenary"

Akashi placed his hand over Raven's shoulder and said. "Oh come on, what makes you a mercenary is not your face but your style at a fight, come on show me your face"

Raven perked her ears when Akashi said that and looked away. "I ca… can't, you are going to laugh"

Akashi shook his head from one side to another and said while lifting his paw. "I swear I will not laugh"

Raven slowly turned to face Akashi and said. "Are you sure?"

Akashi nodded and said fast. "I promise"

Raven breathed deeply and placed her left hand over her mask and slowly pulled it, and when she finally took of the mask Akashi couldn't believe what he was looking at, Raven was a beautiful black mountain cat, with precious green eyes, and her face was so beautiful that made Akashi blush slightly. Raven looked away while saying "I bet that now you don't think I'm a mercenary."

Akashi smiled and placed his hand on Raven's cheek and said. "Oh contraire, you are the most beautiful mercenary I have ever seen"

Raven blushed at Akashi commentary while looking away and said. "Just keep this as a secret okay; I don't want anyone to know who I am"

Akashi chuckled at this and smiled. "You sure are a girl with many mysteries Raven queen" he said placing his hands behind his head while Raven placed her mask over her face again.

"Just keep it as a secret please" Raven said while Akashi smiled to her and nodded, is a promise.

Akashi was enjoying having a talk with Raven when he heard Golden lotus calling for him, so he then turned to Raven and said. "I guess they are looking for me, I will come back in a moment, okay"

Raven nodded and saw how Akashi entered the carriage and smiled while taking a photo from her shirt and glared at it, the painting was from an adult female golden mountain cat, an adult male black mountain cat, a young female golden mountain cat, and a little black mountain cat. Raven cried as she glared to the photo and said "Dad, I miss you so much…" but she stopped crying when she saw Akashi coming back and rapidly hide the photo from Akashi.

Akashi sat beside Raven while smiling and was about to tell her something but he noticed that she was crying, so Akashi said, "Raven do you feel all right"

Raven cleaned the tears from her eyes and said, "Yes, don't worry about me, I was just having a memory"

Akashi noticed that is was something painful, and then a mental image of a little black mountain cat playing with an adult black mountain cat came to his mind and said. "Is it about you father?"

Raven perked her ears when she heard that Akashi was right and said. "How did you even… Never mind, yes, I was just remembering the days when he used to play together, until he died"

Akashi glared at Raven thinking of what she has suffered, but he wanted to cheer her up and said. "My mom used to say, nobody dies as long his memory is preserved in the minds of everyone that cared" then he looked up to the skies and continued. "It doesn't matters that we lost our beloved ones, they will always be with us in our hearts"

Raven smiled when Akashi said those words and said. "Thanks Akashi, I know that my father will always be in my heart"

"That's good to hear… by the way Goldie wants us to stop here" Akashi said placing his hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven nodded and stopped the carriage while looked how Akashi and the rest got out of the carriage, and then she hopped off the carriage and walked away from the rest of the group. Then of walking some time she stopped and looked around, making sure no one was around, and then she extended her hand and evoked a rare weapon, it was a sword with a black feather like blade. Raven clutched that weapon and closed her eyes remembering the day she got it.

_**-Six years ago-**_

Raven was running through her native village trying to hurry, because she was late for the most important event in her life, the day she will receive a powerful weapon someone could have, a Soul blade. She smiled widely as she got to a giant castle like temple and she entered it encountering her father, a tall black mountain cat in his late thirties.

Her father crossed his arms while glaring at his daughter and said. "You are late, like always."

Raven rubbed the back of her head while smiling and said. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry"

Her father shook his head from one side to another and replied. "This is the most important day of your life young woman, you can't come late, today is the day you receive your first soul blade and become a soul blade wielder"

"I know, I have been looking up for this day, is so exciting, I will finally get my own soul blade and become a soul blade wielder, just like you dad" Raven said shaking while her dad smiled and patted her head.

When they finished talking both felines entered the room only to find the three masters of the Soul blade, Master Tidas, Master Zenmas, and Master Sora. The three masters glared at Raven as she entered the room and stood in front of them, and then Master Tidas spoke. "Young girl today is the day you become a Soul blade master, and I must say you have impressed all of us. You have been training hard and in your wielder exam you showed the Mark of Mastery, therefore we are more than proud to make you a wielder, now let's begin, Roxas is time for you and your daughter to do the wielder inheritance ceremony"

Roxas, Raven's father walked to her and invoked a golden sword, with an eagle wing like form, and then he kneeled down and recited. "In your hand, take this blade. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall be. And you will find me, daughter—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

Raven then she took the blade from her father hands and said. "I take this blade. As long I have it in my hands I make the promise to protect those who I love and wield it as a champion"

Then Master Sora walked to her and said. "Do you promise to wield this blade wisely, protect those who you love, and kept the darkness out of your heart?"

Raven turned to the master and said. "I do."

Then Master Zenmas walked to her and finished the ceremony. "Very well then, extend your arm young one"

Raven extended her hand while the three masters summoned their blades and each of them had the form of a key, then they pointed it at Raven while a light surrounded her and an orb of light came out of her body and transformed into a Raven wing like blade.

The three masters said. "Now a wielder you shall be until the end of your days, congratulations"

_**-The present-**_

Raven held the blade in her hands while softly crying, and then she dropped the blade and turned around to return to the carriage while she softly whispered. "Wield this blade as a champion and keep darkness away from your hearts"

Raven returned to her friends unaware that Akashi was observing her. The black and white wolf got down from the tree he was hiding in and picked the blade and looked at it, and then lifted his head to look the way Raven took. Akashi then rushed to get Raven before she could get to the carriage but it was too late.

Golden lotus was explaining everyone about the strike of today, she explained the group that they were going to infiltrate a ball, and that they needed to steal something from the host of the ball and kill him. Golden lotus finished explaining the details of the strike to everyone and told them to get prepared for the strike, and that they needed to dress formal for the ball.

**-Later at Night-**

Akashi was already ready for the strike, he was wearing an elegant men kimono, but his mind was not concentrated in the strike, he was still thinking of what he saw. Akashi sighed and then took the blade in his hands and thought._ "Soul blade, I'm worried about her… tell me what's so special in you" _Akashi held the blade expecting it might answer his question but nothing came from the blade.

Then Akashi noticed Berserker and Trap master where coming, so he hid the blade not wanting them to know what happened. "Hey dude ready for this strike?" Trap Master asked Akashi, while the wolf closed his eyes and nodded. "And I guess Raven and you are going to have a nice dance, I heard she wanted to dance with you"

Akashi just chuckled and looked away, still thinking on what happened to Raven so Akashi stood leaned to a tree and said. "Keep focus on the mission, there will be time to have fun later"

Later, then of some time waiting, Golden lotus and Raven got out of the carriage while wearing elegant Kimonos, Akashi was amazed of Raven's purple kimono dress while Berserker was surprised at Golden lotus gold and silver kimono dress

Golden noticed that both of them where totally amazed, so she cleared her throat trying to get their attention and said. "Let's go, our target is already in his mansion starting the ball. I, Berserker, and Trap will go for the kill, our target Ikuto Mashida a thief that steals the taxes from the people of the village. Akashi, you and Raven will look around for a special object, we still don't know what is it, but it is held and heavily guarded at his treasure room"

Akashi nodded and said. "Don't worry me and Raven will take care of it." Raven nodded at Akashi's word showing she was ready.

And with everything settled the group went to a giant mansion at the center of the village, and without being noticed the group entered the mansion and walked between the guests so no one could recognize them. Golden Lotus stood there with Berserker and Trap to wait their target while Raven and Akashi went to look for the object they were looking for.

"Alright guys, stay alert, our target might appear at any moment" Golden lotus said while Berserker took her to dance and Trap master jumped to the chandelier without anyone noticing him to get a better look.

Golden lotus was dancing with Berserker in the center of the ball room, while both of them looked around searching for their target and then of some time, they found it, a male coyote standing at the top of some stairs looking down to the ball. Golden lotus knew he was their target so she signaled Trap to shut the lights off. Trap Master moved silently to the gas powered torches and followed the pipes to the gas generator to shut it down.

Meanwhile Akashi and Raven were walking alone through empty hallways looking for the treasure room, they have been already walking some time with an awkward silence between them, so Akashi sighed and stood in front of Raven stopping her. She was surprised Akashi did that and was a little ticked off, so she said. "Akashi, what are you doing"

"I want to talk about something important" Akashi said taking the Soul blade Raven dropped back at the forest and said. "What is this, and why did you dropped"

Raven glared at Akashi and said. "It's a Soul blade, a powerful blade capable of opening multiple dimensions and unleashes the limitless power of the soul." Then she looked away and started to cry slightly and continued. "The answer to your second question is, because it reminds me how I lost my father"

Akashi was confused at this and looked at the blade and then to Raven and he said while slightly hugging her. "This should not be a reminder of how you lost your father, but a reminder of the good times you had with him and how much he loves you, if this is your soul then it means this blade keeps the memory of your dad, don't lose it, never" Akashi then started crying, because he remembered how he lost her mother. "I used to think, that darkness couldn't be destroyed just channeled, but this blade proves I was wrong, don't make the same mistake I did, don't let darkness into your heart and use this blade to keep it away from your heart, wield it as a champion" Those words struck Raven's heart since those where the same words her father gave her when he died.

Raven smiled and took the blade in her hands and kissed Akashi while both stopped crying. Raven knew Akashi was right and she was not going to let the memory of her father down, so she replied to Akashi. "Thanks my Knight of darkness, I guess I have to stop looking to the past and focus on the future"

Akashi smiled at this, while both kept walking and found the treasures room, so they entered it and started to search for the object they needed, but they stopped searching when they found it, it was a Soul Blade that was standing in the middle of the room, it was white angel wing blade with two angle wings coming from the hang. Raven was surprised to see another Soul blade so she took it and both ran away from there directly to the ball room, but they were amazed of what they saw.

Ikuto Mashida, their target, was holding Golden lotus from the throat, he then turned to Raven and Akashi, who was already in a rage, and without thinking it he rushed to Ikuto but he kicked Akashi in the jaw taking the Soul blade from his hands. "I guess I need to thanks you for bringing my Soul blade I was needing it right now, when will you learn Golden lotus, I already beat you once"

Akashi stood up and asked himself "_once, so the guys already had a mission to kill this guy"_ Akashi couldn't fail his team know so he rushed again to Ikuto but this time he had his daggers in hand. Ikuto saw this so he dropped Golden Lotus and took his Soul blade and pointed it at Akashi. Akashi pounced over him to slice him with his daggers, but Ikuto blocked the attack with his soul blade, Ikuto smiled at this then disappeared in a blink and reappeared behind and struck him down with his Soul blade. Akashi stood up again, but Ikuto punched Akashi and then swung his blade knocking Akashi out.

Raven rushed to aid Akashi, she used her own Soul blade to attack Ikuto, but the coyote disappeared in the ground like a shadow and moved behind Raven. Raven spun in the air creating an air vortex and deflecting Ikuto's incoming attack. Raven then darted to Ikuto and surrounded her blade in shadows and dashed at the coyote hitting him and sending him strait to a wall. Ikuto roared at this and then jumped in the air and lifted his blade as thunders started to fall around him striking Raven and causing her to pass out.

Akashi saw this, and knew he needed to do something, so he rushed to Raven and took the Soul blade and got prepared to fight him. Ikuto laughed at this and said. "You sure you can fight with something you never touched in your life. Akashi smiled at Ikuto and said. "You are right, then I should fight with my own soul" Akashi then stabbed his chest with Raven's soul blade but he didn't bleed, he then took out the blade while a orb of light came from his chest and said. "Let's have a fair battle now" Akashi then took the orb in his hand while this transformed into a Soul blade, with a crossed demon wing blade motif, three arrows coming from the point and demon wings surrounding the hang.

Akashi smiled at this and looked at his own Soul blade and then rushed at Ikuto but disappeared right in front of him. Ikuto looked around for Akashi, unaware that Akashi was above him; Akashi slammed the ground with Ikuto and then jumped away. Ikuto stood up and growled at Akashi and then rushed at him, but the wolf blocked the hit with the blade, causing Ikuto to lose his balance, so Akashi took advantage of it and started slashing Ikuto and ended him with an upward slash sending him to the skies. Akashi then threw his blade engulfed in darkness directly to Ikuto slicing him in the air, then Akashi teleported right behind Ikuto and grabbed his Soul blade slicing Ikuto from behind and sending him to the ground. Raven regained her consciousness and saw what was happening, so she took her blade and sliced Ikuto right before he impacted the ground, and then she shouted at Akashi. "Let's end this Akashi" Akashi nodded and both of them pointed their blades at Ikuto and both started shooting orbs of energy at him, then they started to savage slice the coyote. Then the two grouped together and spun their blades around them crating a vortex of blades and slashing Ikuto, then to end they both threw their blades to the air and both transformed into two dark orbs and killed Ikuto for once and for all.

"I guess we are done here let's get out" Akashi said while Berserker took Golden lotus in his shoulder and ran away from there.

**-Later in their camping site-**

Berserker placed Golden lotus in her bed inside the carriage so she could sleep a little, then they got out making no noise to not wake her up. "I she going to be okay" Akashi asked while Berserker nodded and smiled.

Akashi sighed in relief while Trap looked at him and said. "Wow that was the most spectacular fight I have ever seen, magical blades, who would have guessed."

"Talking about that, what were you thinking Akashi? Opening your soul with a Soul blade! That was dangerous" Raven said while crossing her arms and glaring at the wolf.

"You said a Soul blade was able to unleash the power of the soul, it was the only way to stop Ikuto" Akashi said trying to defend him.

Raven couldn't argue with those facts, but she still thought it was dangerous. "Any way, how did you know it could open your soul like if it was some kind of key?"

Akashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while replying. "I just guessed"

Raven was mad at this that Akashi risked his life like that, but she knows that Akashi might be a great Soul blade wielder. "Okay, I guess I need to make you an official wielder" Raven took Akashi's blade in her hands and said. ""In your hand, take this blade. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

Akashi took the blade in his hand and replied "I take this blade. As long I have it in my hands I swear to protect those who I love and wield it as a champion"

Then Raven asked. "Do you promise to wield this blade wisely, protect those who you love, and kept the darkness out of your heart?"

Akashi looked at the blade and said. "I do"

Raven then smiled slightly and said. "Now a wielder you shall be until the end of your days, congratulations"

Akashi smiled at this while the blade disappeared and returned to his body as a light. Akashi thought he did something wrong but Raven calmed him and said. "Don't worry; you can now summon it whenever you want"

Akashi smiled while rubbing the back of his head and said. "Thanks Raven"

**-Meanwhile at the Ikuto Mansion-**

A white hooded feline walked around the mansion, and walked directly to the body of Ikuto and picked up the soul blade beside it. The feline then raised it and made it disappear and enter his body as a light and whispered. "Thanks Golden Lotus, I knew you could do this I owe you one" Then the feline turned around and disappeared taking the Soul blade, that by the looks of it, it was his Soul blade.

**Well, I hope you like this, as you see before having Iron fang Akashi had a blade made from his soul, and the way Akashi opened his soul and formed the Soul blade answers something in the first chapter of Dark apprentice, I bet you can't find what is. But besides answering some questions, this chapter give more, who was that hooded feline, and what about those Soul blades, and how did Raven's father died, and those three masters that granted the blade to Raven, you will see them later on this story and on burning soul. Side note, Soul blades and the three blade master are inspired in the videogame franchise called Kingdom Hearts (finally Disney did something good), it's a great game, those who haven't played, and you should check them out.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: The guys are tired from the last fight, I wondered what happened.**

**Raven: Who knows, what if we go to wander around the village to have some time alone.**

**Akashi; Yeah why not, we are a couple after all, but what the heck, there is a friend of my childhood, Sierra, if she sees me here she might probably hate me forever, and beside that her father is against Golden Lotus, this day is getting better.**

**Raven: Akashi, beware, there are dark links here run.**

**Akashi: This is not my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter for Dark past, in this chapter Akashi and Raven will meet some characters that will later appear in the future; some are from Animation Universe and others from Spiritual wolf XII, so thanks to them for lending them their characters.**

**Chapter 6: Friends between darkness**

It was a nice day, and Akashi was the first one to wake up from the Golden lotus group. He was standing at the top of a tree breathing deeply and looking to the nice view he had from there, he then smiled slightly while looking to the sun and said. "I guess, it was a great idea to go into this adventure." Akashi then closed his eyes and crossed his arms while smiling and then dropped from the tree; he smiled as he felt the air blowing through his body, ad before he could hit the ground, he opened his eyes and maneuvered on the ground to fall on his feet completely unharmed.

Akashi walked back to the carriage to find Raven waking up from her sleep and getting ready for the day. She noticed Akashi and greeted him. "Good morning Akashi, I hope you slept well." She then kissed the white wolf in the cheek while he blushed.

Akashi giggled as he rubbed the back of his head as he replied. "Yeah, I slept very well, thanks for asking"

Raven smiled at Akashi's embarrassment and walked around him while moving her hips from one side to another, and then she turned to him and said. "Hey, the rest is having a nice sleep, what if we go and have a stroll around the nearby village"

Akashi smiled at the idea and replied. "It would be great let's go" And with those words Akashi and Raven walked to the nearby village, the Market village, where the main goal is to become the ultimate merchant.

Akashi and Raven walked around the village looking around in the stands to see what was interesting on them so they could buy something for the guys. They kept wandering around the stands and Raven saw a beautiful necklace and thought it will be great to buy a pair for her and Golden lotus, and while she was asking about the necklaces Akashi devised a Raven selling some stuff to some customers and he thought._ "Hey is that… It can't be"_

"Okay, this is a beautiful urn yeah, and you can have it for five golden coins yeah" The Raven said trying to sell the urn to a couple but they were not interested on buying an expensive urn. The Raven sighed at his failure attempt to sell something, then without him noticing it Akashi appeared bind him and whispered. "Well, isn't it the most despicable, vile, untrustworthy, liar, and thief raven I have met in my life, Riku"

The raven turned around and saw Akashi standing behind him, so he hugged him tightly and said. "Akashi my friend, it has been a long time since the orphanage, tell me what brings you here" Akashi smiled at the raven while hugging him and said. "I'm here in a trip with some friends, we are just passing by" Both Akashi and Riku started laughing, but they suddenly stopped as Akashi said. "Want to see something really awesome" Akashi said summoning his Soul Blade.

Riku was amazed when he saw the blade appearing on Akashi's hands, so he said. "Wow a Soul blade, how did you got one of those"

"A friend helped me to obtain it" Akashi answered as he looked at a blade and then make it disappear.

Riku was glad to see his old orphanage friend again, so he then informed something to Akashi. "You know, I got a little information that Sierra is here"

Akashi perked his ears as he heard Sierra's name and said. "No way, Sierra is here, I will go and look for her and tell her you are here"

Riku smiled at it and said. "Yeah, I guess it will be great to reunite again"

"Akashi! Let's go!" Raven shouted to Akashi from far away getting both of their attention.

Akashi saw Raven waving at him so he then turned to Riku and said. "I guess I got to go, I will see you later dude"

"Hey wait" Riku stopped Akashi before he could leave. "I see you and that girl have something between you huh, take this you might be lucky my friend" He said as he gave Akashi two wolf compromise rings. "That goes for saving me, see you later my friend"

Akashi saw the rings and laughed as he placed them on his pocket and left to see Rave. Raven smiled at Akashi as he got beside her and started walking again, they were about to leave the village when Akashi spotted a post on the wall of wanted. Akashi rushed to there and took the post in his hands and it saw it was a wanted order from the emperor, they were giving out a huge amount of gold for the one that could get him, Raven, Golden Lotus, Berserker, and Trap master. Akashi was surprised at this, but it made a lot of sense for what they did, Akashi was about to take Raven out of there, when a huge axe came from nowhere almost slicing Akashi's head off. Akashi turned around and saw a mad male panda glaring at him. The panda then raised another axe and was about to slice Akashi, but Raven appeared and used her Soul blade to block the hit.

Both of them ran away from there only to find more royal guards in front of them avoiding their escape so Akashi took Raven from her arm and jumped to a nearby roof. They ran through the roofs avoiding arrows and pears, so Akashi summoned his Soul blade and got down of the roof to distract the guards as Raven escaped out of there. Akashi fought the guards, but they suddenly over took Akashi, so he then raised his blade as the guards got lift from the ground and started floating away. Akashi took advantage of that and ran away from there, but as soon he turned to a corner he was about to clash with a grey wolf girl, but Akashi saw this and jumped over her and kept running out of there.

The female wolf turned to see Akashi escaping and disappearing from her sight, she glared at the way Akashi took and slightly muttered. "Akashi, was it you?"

Akashi was jumping from one rook to another and was about to make it when a chain appeared from nowhere and pulled him to the ground. Akashi turned around and saw a hooded Bengal tiger ready to take him to eh guards, but Akashi took his Soul blade and sliced the chains and engulfed his blade on flames and threw a ball of fire to the tiger. The tiger saw this coming and in midair stopped the flame and returned to Akashi. Akashi rolled to avoid the fire ball and ran away from the tiger.

"What the heck is happening today to people why they want my head" Akashi muttered as he ran to escape from the tiger, but as he was running, he didn't notice when someone pulled him to a dark alley, while many guards passed by.

Akashi then pointed his blade to the person that saved him, but he suddenly lowered it when he saw it was an old friend. "This can't be, Sierra?"

It was the grey wolf girl Akashi evaded back at the corner. "I see, you have been quite busy my friend" She said as she smiled to see her old friend.

"I guess so, but you know me, I can't stay on a single place." Akashi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sierra shook her head and replied. "I mean that the royal guards are looking for you, you are one of the most wanted criminals in china" she said as she lifted a wanted post.

"I'm that famous huh" Akashi said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

Sierra punched Akashi's shoulder and said. "You never change don't you, this is serious Akashi, there are many bounty hunters, Royal guards, and even villagers like my father that are looking for your head"

Akashi shook his head and then he lay on the wall and said. "Don't worry about them; I'm sure I can take care of them"

Sierra was still worried, for her longtime friend, but she was somehow relieved he didn't change a bit, and he was still the same stubborn boy he was when he visited her at the bao gu orphanage. "Akashi just be careful right" She said placing her hand over his friends shoulder.

Akashi stood straight while shaking his head from one side to another and said. "I will be fine, don't…." Akashi was about to finish when both of them heard a scream from the center of the village, so they rushed to see what was happening, and when they got to the center of the village they saw many shadow like creatures attacking the villagers. Akashi growled at this and summoned his Soul blade and start slicing the creatures to protect the villagers. Akashi tried his best to hold the dark links to protect the innocent villagers, but the hordes where too much for him, the hordes where about to pounce over him, but in the last moment Raven appeared with her Soul Blade slicing some shadows saving Akashi.

Akashi and Raven stood back to back as they watched the hordes coming for them, but as soon the hordes appeared Golden lotus, Berserker, and Trap Master appeared destroying more of those shadows. Akashi smiled at this and rushed to the shadows slicing them, but from nowhere a giant shadows appeared and was about to attack Akashi, but at the last moment a hooded creature appeared from the skies slicing the shadow in half and killing it.

Akashi was surprised the hooded creature helped him, then the hooded Tiger that attacked Akashi joined too using a sword to take care of the shadows, the three of them started to be surrounded my many shadows, but later from nowhere Riku, appeared with a Soul Blade with a golden coins motif and sliced many shadows around him and joined Akashi. Akashi noticed the Soul blade on Riku's hand and said. "How did you have a Soul blade?"

Riku sliced a row of Shadows and then turned to Akashi and said. "I told you I was a great merchant" the whole group started slicing the shadows and killing them with ease, but when they took out some shadows more appeared from nowhere surrounding the group. Akashi looked around to see where the shadows where coming from, and there he saw him, Akashi started to growl with an intense fury as a steam of darkness surrounded him. There on top of a building was Dotsu looking at Akashi and his friends, Akashi instantly knew he was creating the shadows, so he jumped to the building ready to kill Dotsu.

Akashi swung his blade to slash Dotsu, but the evil wolf blocked it with an immense sword of his own. Akashi growled at this and disappeared in front of Dotsu`s eyes and reappeared behind him ready to strike and shouted. "You are mine now!" Dotsu saw that coming and disappeared at the lost moment. Akashi looked around trying to find Dotsu but before he could do something Dotsu appeared above him and punched Akashi to the ground.

Dotsu grabbed Akashi by the throat and lifted him and uttered. "Yes, Akashi, feed me with your hate and despair, give yourself to darkness Akashi, don't stop" Dotsu started crushing Akashi's throat, causing Raven to rush to help him, but Dotsu saw her coming and grabbed her by the throat and released Akashi. "What is this? You are a cute girl that feeds Akashi's happiness don't you, we can't let that happen" Dotsu lifted his sword ready to kill Raven, and was about to stop her when he heard…

"Get your hands off her" Akashi muttered slowly standing up while a dense mist of darkness surrounded him.

Dotsu turned to Akashi and asked. "Sorry, what you said?"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Akashi shouted throwing his Soul blade to Dotsu causing him to drop Raven and get hit twice with Akashi's blade as it returned back to his hands.

Dotsu growled at this and rushed directly to Akashi and both of them clashed with their blades creating a wave of darkness. Both wolves started fighting furiously on top of the buildings destroying part of it. Akashi was fighting with all his strengths to defeat Dotsu, but it was useless, his evil step father was too much for him and was about to give up when he heard a shout from the hooded creature. "Akashi, use your Soul finish breaker" as he heard those words Akashi concentrated his darkness on the blade and smiled as he felt the power of it, then he divided into five clones that surrounded Dotsu. Akashi smiled at Dotsu as he pointed his blade and one by one dashed to Dotsu slicing him many times, and then he jumped high in the air and stabbed his blade on Dotsu's body only to discover it was a shadow clone.

Akashi panted heavily as the sky turned black above him and started to rain over him, so he just fell to his knees as his Soul blade disappeared. Akashi looked up to the rain and started to cry as he whispered. "Dotsu, can't you stop getting in my life you stupid wolf" Akashi then looked to the ground and saw his friends surrounded by Royal guards, so he stood up and grabbed his Soul blade and pointed it at the guards and muttered. "Be gone" and with those two words the guards started floating away giving the opportunity for Raven and the rest escape.

Akashi jumped to their position and said. "I will meet you in Radiant Village, I will just settle some things, and I will get there as soon as possible" Golden Lotus nodded ad she left with Berserker and Trap master, but Raven was still worried for Akashi, so she said. "Are you sure, I'm worried that wolf could attack you again." Then Raven hugged Akashi and said. "I don't want to lose you Akashi"

Akashi then lifted Raven's chine and cleaned the tears from her eyes and said. "I will always be with you as long you carry me in your heart, here take this" Akashi then took one of the Wolf engagement ring and placed it on Raven's finger. "I want to make you a promise, as long as we bear this rings, I promise I will pass all my life to your side, not just as a friend, but as husband, and when the time gets, I wish to marry you Raven."

Raven blushed at this, but couldn't do anything else but to kiss Akashi with all her heart and passion, and then she broke the kiss and stared at Akashi's blue eyes as she left to escape the village and the guards. Akashi saw more guards surrounding him so he summoned his blade one more time and lifted it creating a mist of shadows blinding the guards and letting him escape. Akashi jumped to the roofs and ran to the forest, and then of sometime running he stopped and looked to the night skies and muttered to himself. "Raven, I promise you I will be your husband…."

Meanwhile Raven was in the Carriage looking to the moon and whispered. "Akashi, I promise I will be your wife…"

"…And soon we will be together forever"

"**Darkness lurks in everyone's heart, but it's our decision if we will let it take control of our heart"  
Well, that's for it, I will leave you with that little thinking, and yes everyone has darkness in his heart, everyone has hate, remorse, jealousy, or despair, but we are the ones to decide if we will let those feeling take control of us, this chapter was to show Akashi's darkness in his heart and the mistake is that he lets it get in control, will you do the same?**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: I wonder, what I can do with this darkness inside me, as long I have it in my heart is not safe to have people around me… Get out, I know you are there.**

**Sierra: How did you…**

**Akashi: Riku can't stop breathing loud.**

**Riku: Hey, It's a medical problem.**

**Hooded Tiger: I finally got you.**

**Akashi: What you want to fight me again.**

**Hooded tiger: No I just want to apologize, I saw when you wanted to protect the villagers, I guess I was wrong with you; by the way the name's Tamaki Skyfang.**

**Akashi: Great anyone else that want's to join me in my quest to get rid of this darkness.**

**Hooded creature: Well, I didn't want to bother but now that you mention…**

**Akashi: Does lone quest means something to you, I guess not, this is going to be a long day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I guess it's time or a new chapter for this story, in this chapter Akashi is seeking for some solitude, but he will find none of it, now he will be followed by new traveling mates that will help him to get Radiant valley, but enough talk, let's start this.**

**Chapter 7: Solitude in darkness.**

It was a dark night, and a dark figure was running through the forest trying to avoid contact with any villager of nearby villages, so then he climbed to a tree and started jumping from one tree to another covering his head with a dark grey hooded coat. The figure landed on the branch of a tall tree and lifted his face to see to the night sky while drops of water felled to his face. Akashi closed his eyes as he felt the rain pour through his black fur and whispered. "Why do I feel… so empty" Akashi looked again to the ground and whispered again. "What is missing inside me, I don't understand this strange feeling inside me" Akashi then placed his hand over his chest and clutched it.

Akashi got down of the trees and entered a cave to pass the night, he cut down some trees to get some wood to do a camp fire to keep himself warm, when he light up the fire he sat down on the ground staring to the fire and clutching his fist. "Why do I feel so… lost" Akashi whispered to himself, but then a noise attracted his attention. Akashi stood up and summoned his Soul blade and pointed it to a nearby bush and shouted. "Show yourself, don't make me attack you" But Akashi dropped his blade when he saw a soaked Sierra coming from the bushes.

Akashi rushed to her and took her inside the cave and placed her coat over her to warm her a little and asked her. "Sierra what are you doing here"

Sierra sneezed and then turned to Akashi smiling and said. "I was just worrying about you, I thought I could come and keep an eye on you"

Akashi shook his head and replied. "I have been taking care of myself all these years, why do you think I need help"

Sierra giggled slightly and said. "I saw two figures following you so I thought they were after you"

When Akashi heard that his ears twitched and summoned his blade and threw it to a nearby bush revealing a hooded feline, Akashi took again hi blade and pointed it at the feline, but soon he saw another hooded figure standing on top of the trees, so Akashi knew he was going to fight both of them and protect Sierra. Akashi rushed to the feline and was about to slice him, but then a raven appeared from nowhere blocking the hit, it was Riku.

"Riku, what the heck are you doing here?"Akashi asked while retreating.

Riku smiled at his friend and said. "Don`t worry they are harmless Riku said as the hooded feline took off the hood revealing it was a Bengal tiger while the hooded figure from the trees landed on the ground and revealed to be Ansem.

Akashi saw Ansem's face and shouted. "You again, why are you following me?"

Ansem smiled at Akashi's words and said. "Because, you with a Soul blade in your hands and your bad mood you are a risk to china."

Akashi growled at this and shouted. "What!? I will show you who is a risk." Akashi tried to punch Ansem but Riku and the feline stopped him from doing so. Akashi stopped struggling with Riku and turned to the feline and said. "And who are you?"

The feline smiled at Akashi and said. "My name is Tamaki Skyfang, and sorry for pulling you with a chain back at the village."

Akashi sighed at this and said to all of them. "Look, I'm glad to meet you all but know I want to be alone, so if you don't mind I will return to my cave" Akashi then saw everyone ignored him and entered the cave and sat around the fire he turned on. "Didn't you hear me?" Akashi shouted but everyone ignored him. Akashi sighed and walked to the fire and sat beside Sierra and Riku.

"So Akashi, tell me here are you from" Tamaki said trying to chat a little.

Akashi crossed his arms and said, "I'm native from the Amaterasu village in Japan"

"Then why are you here?" Ansem asked Akashi, a little curious about it.

Akashi sighed and said. "I can't tell you every detail, but I can just tell you it was because my father's job" Akashi then turned away crying slightly.

Then Sierra and Riku placed their hands over his friend's shoulders trying to make him feel better. "Let it go Akashi" Sierra said hugging him.

"Painful memories are not to be held back my friend, you must let them go, if not that pain might become hate, and that hate will become darkness" Ansem said closing his eyes in a serious tone.

"I'm afraid it's too late for me, I already have darkness inside my heart and soon it might consume my soul" Akashi said staring directly into the fire.

"Don't say that Akashi, I know you are a good person, you can't fall into the darkness. I know there is light inside your soul" Sierra shouted crying slightly.

"The light inside me is already extinct" Akashi said holding his pain inside.

Tamaki just heard Akashi's words, and thought Akashi have been through a lot, but despite he felt bad for Akashi, his real intentions were not helping Akashi, Tamaki was working for a secret organization called the Anonymous strike, but his real goal is still unknown for know.

"I guess we need to sleep" Tamaki said lying on the floor and closing his eyes to sleep.

Everyone agreed with him and laid down to sleep a little, and too keep their paths tomorrow morning, but as soon everyone stayed asleep, Ansem stood up and walked outside of the cave and stared at the night sky and whispered. "Akashi, there is still light in your soul I know, unlike me."

**The next morning**

Akashi, Sierra, Riku, Ansem, and Tamaki were walking in the middle of the forest to get, to Radiant valley. Akashi was thinking about meeting his friends there and he was a bit excited to see Raven again so he jumped to the top of a tree to see if he could find the village and there he saw a big village full with beautiful gardens, Akashi knew that was his destination so he jumped off the tree and shouted while running.

"There it is Radiant village, come on guys, run faster" Akashi said running while everyone followed him.

Akashi was about to get to the entrance of the village, but when he was about to step in a giant pillar of rock appeared in front of him. Akashi jumped backwards and summoned his blade looking around to see if he could find who was obstructing his path, but then many roots came from below him and trapped his legs, but Ansem noticed this and sliced the roots freeing Akashi. Both of them looked around to see who was ambushing them. Akashi then sensed a bad feeling around him, so he pushed Ansem while an orb of darkness exploded beside them. Akashi stood up and saw Dotsu standing on top of a tree, when he saw his step father Akashi felt a rage that covered him, so he darted to him to fight Dotsu.

Ansem saw Akashi angered by the presence of Dotsu and rushed to help him, but then a hooded figure appeared creating a pillar of rock in front of Ansem stopping him. Ansem turned to the cloaked figure and shouted. "Let me pass, I must help my friend."

The cloaked figure laughed and then extended him hand summoning a Soul Blade with black thorns motif and said with an old voice. "Come at me Ansem."

Ansem knew the cloaked figure was a threat for everyone so he summoned his blade and rushed to the dark figure and started fighting it with his blade. Riku saw this and rushed to help Ansem but before he could move, Tamaki created a wall of fire in front of him stopping him. Riku glared at Tamaki and shouted. "What are you doing we must help Ansem."

Tamaki glared at Riku and replied. "I'm sorry for doing this, but you must stay away from this… protect Sierra with your life understood" Tamaki then passed through the wall of fire and disappeared from the sight of Riku.

Akashi was fighting Dotsu with all his strengths, clashing his blade with Dotsu's sword. Akashi was attacking his step father with all his fury and strength trying to beat him from once and for all. Dotsu saw his son, determined to kill him, but Dotsu just wanted to anger him, so he tried to kick Akashi, but the white wolf saw this and jumped off the tree slicing it causing Dotsu to fall from it. Akashi then rushed to Dotsu and was about to slice him in half but then a root came from nowhere and stopped his attack. Then the roots grabbed him and threw him to a nearby tree.

Ansem on the other hand was fighting the cloaked figure trying to beat it from once and for all, but then the figure laughed and punched Ansem and used his blade to create a force field around him, Dotsu, and Akashi, preventing Ansem to help the wolf. Akashi stood up and saw the cloaked figure and Dotsu getting near him, so he summoned his blade again ready to fight, but Dotsu said. "Easy there, son, we just want to help you."

"Help me; I don't need your help!" Akashi shouted swinging his blade.

"Of course you need it, if you want to become stronger boy" The old cloaked figure said placing his hands behind his back.

"How will you make me stronger?" Akashi asked them lowering his blade.

"By increasing the darkness inside you" An adult feline said getting inside the force field. "My name is Kamikaze, and the three of us want to help you to become stronger"

Akashi panted as he glared at Kamikaze and said. "And how will you increase the darkness inside me"

Kamikaze then took a dart and said. "This little thing is full of godai cells of darkness; they will increase your dark powers to a one hundred percent."

"And I can teach you to use that darkness wisely, to caress the darkness inside you and channel it through your blade" The old cloaked figure said.

Dotsu then placed his hand over his son shoulder and said. "You will be unstoppable, just imagine it son"

Akashi held his blade and glared it thinking while closing his eyes, and then he said. "I will…. I will never do it!" Akashi shouted opening his eyes and lifting his blade. "I will never be like you, not then of what you did to my mother!"

"You have no other choice Akashi" A voice said from behind Akashi, and when he turned he couldn't believe who was beside Kamikaze, it was Tamaki.

"Tamaki, But why? I thought you were our friend?" Akashi said amused while walking backwards and then looking to the ground.

"You will still be my friend Akashi, just accept, you have a great potential, you can even join me and my father in the Anonymous strike organization, just think about it" Tamaki said extending his hand to Akashi, but then he receded when he saw a dark aura around Akashi.

"We trust you, we thought you were our friend, and this is the way you repay us… I will never forgive you, NEVER!" Akashi shouted while the dark aura started to grow larger around him.

"That will do" Then Kamikaze threw the dart to Akashi's arm infecting his body with godai cells.

Akashi grabbed his arm while the darkness around him started to grow more and more, but then something went wrong. Akashi started screaming in pain as the darkness started to swirl with no control around Akashi. Kamikaze was confused of what was happening, but then the old figure said. "His natural dark powers are acting as antibodies against godai cells, his body is refusing the cells, and his darkness is taking over his body!"

Akashi was taking by the darkness in his hearts, his eyes turned black as he summoned his blade, but this one was more different, if was a demon wing motif blade with three arrows coming from the tip, and a scythe blade coming from the blade. Akashi then growled and prepared to fight any one that wanted to stand in his path. Akashi glared at Dotsu and growled at him and rushed to fight him Akashi disappeared in front and reappeared behind him and stabbed him from the back only to reveal it was another shadow clone. Akashi then turned to Kamikaze and rushed to fight him, but the tiger jumped away and disappeared from the scene. Akashi then glared at the cloaked figure and rushed to it and clashed his blade with the figure, then he created a sphere of darkness and threw it at the figure, then Akashi divided into three clones and tried to slice the figure, but it disappeared from there. Akashi stood there looking around, while Sierra slowly walked to him while saying. "Akashi, is it you" Akashi glared at Sierra peacefully, but then he growled and tried to slice her, but Ansem appeared and blocked the blow. Sierra stood there horrified how her friend was taken by the darkness.

"Sierra hide, me and Riku will hold Akashi" Ansem said as he took his fighting pose while Riku joined his to fight Akashi. Akashi growled at both of them and surrounded himself in darkness and started dashing to them hurting them. Akashi then appeared in front of Ansem and started hitting him with his blade and ending him with an upper hit. Ansem stood up and rushed to Akashi and slashing his body, then he engulfed his blade in ice and threw it at Akashi freezing him, Akashi unfroze himself with a dark burst and lifted his blade while many dark blades appeared around him and swirled around him slashing both Riku and Ansem. Akashi walked to Ansem and was about to give his final blow to Ansem but at the last moment, a fourteen years old fox wielding a Soul blade with a the design of two silver wings surrounding a green crystal, appeared from nowhere blocking the hit.

Ansem saw the fox, which was wearing a black shirt, a white jacket over it, and a pair of black and beige long shorts, and said. "Van, what are you doing here?"

Van laughed at the question and said. "I'm saving you"

Van glared at Akashi, while he held his blade in reverse and was about to fight him but Raven appeared and shouted. "Don't hurt him, he still my friend"

Van turned at Raven and nodded, knowing Raven might have a plan to bring Akashi back. Van spun his Soul blade and got ready to hold Akashi, the fox rushed to Akashi, dodging Akashi's attacks and trying to deliver some blows to Akashi, but Akashi used the darkness around him to keep Van away from him. Van knew it was going to be useless to keep with the same strategy so he used his blade to launch salvos of fire balls to Akashi, but the possessed wolf blocked the fire balls with the darkness around him, then he send a shadow of darkness to Van creating a burst of darkness sending Van flying away. Van was about to hit the ground but Riku appeared from nowhere and grabbed him, so both of them stood in front of Akashi to hold him. Akashi glared at both of them and lifted his blade while a circle of blades surrounded him and stated spinning around hurting both Riku and Van. Riku got up again and cloaked his blade in lightning and stroke Akashi knocking him from the hit, then Van jumped in the air and threw his blade to Akashi, and it divided in three blades, and hovered around Akashi hitting him multiple times. Akashi fell to the ground when the last blade hit him and returned to Van's hand.

Everyone thought it was all done, but Akashi then stood up one more time and lifted his hand creating pits of exploding darkness around everyone, then he started spinning his blade in the air launching many salvos of darkness. Ansem, Riku, Van, and Raven knew they needed to defeat Akashi from once and for all so they thought using each of the limit soul breaks, a powerful ability that only a Soul blade wielder could do. Ansem surrounded himself in darkness and his Soul blade transformed into light and became larger, Van surrounded himself in wind while six light blades appeared in his back forming a pair of wings, Riku lifted his blade as it became a long golden blade and many cards surrounded him, and Rave surrounded herself in shadows while many feather like blades surrounded her. The four of them started attacking Akashi and knocked him, and then they ended him with each of their powerful attacks.

"Take this, Dark blade charge!" Ansem shouted twisting his blade sending many dark waves to Akashi.

"My turn, Wing blade cyclone" Van shouted twisting the blades around him and then stabbing each of them to the ground creating a burst of light.

"Sorry dude, Treasure jackpot" Riku said sending the cards to Akashi creating a tornado of cards around him and finally slashing him with his blade.

"Akashi wake up, Shadow raven wing" Raven shouted throwing the feather blades to Akashi and causing him to fall to the floor while the darkness around him disappeared.

Raven then dropped her blade and rushed to help Akashi and took him in his arms while crying, while Golden lotus, Trap Master, and Berserker appeared only to find Akashi on the floor. Akashi slowly opened his eyes and saw Raven's face crying over him, so he smiled and cleaned the tears of her face and whispered. "I'm so sorry of what happened, but I guess the darkness inside me is stronger that I even thought"

Raven smiled at Akashi and shook her head. "No, those guys that attacked you caused this, they wanted you to let the anger grow inside of you"

Akashi was still not convinced about it and replied. "Maybe, but this might have never happened if I know how to control myself, that's why I…"

Raven cut Akashi off and said. "No, this is not your fault I know you will handle it someday you just need to…"

"Leave…" Akashi said cutting Raven and turning around. "I'm a big risk around you guys I can't go on, I'm afraid I might lose it again"

Raven froze when she heard Akashi's words and started crying, she was about to stand up to stop Akashi, but something didn't let her to stand up, so Akashi walked pass her and turned to Sierra. "Sierra, I know you care for me, but… You must forget me, we can't be friends, not as long I have darkness inside me, and you must accept it, I am lost in darkness"

Akashi then walked to Golden Lotus and gave her the Golden lotus medallion she gave him. "I'm glad you choose me into your group, but I'm afraid I can't continue, sorry"

Golden lotus starred at the medallion and clutched in her hands while crying slightly, while Berserker and Trap Master tried to make her feel better, but then she turned at Akashi and said. "If you ever want to come back… We will be glad to accept you again." Golden lotus smiled still with some tears in her eyes.

Akashi stopped and slightly turned his head and said. "We are a family" And with those words Akashi disappeared in the forest while Van wanted to go after him, but Golden Lotus stopped him from doing so.

Everyone stood there mourning the departure of their friend thinking they might not see him again, but from everyone Raven was the most affected from Akashi's departure, she felt a deep hole inside her heart, and the only thing she could was crying.

**Well, that will do for now, I guess this story is starting to get a little complicated, and many questions came up with this chapter, Who was the cloaked figure? Who is that boy named Van? Why godai cells didn't didn't work over Akashi? Well I can explain last question Akashi's light aura worked as an antibody against godai cells, but the dark aura grew stronger due to the fact the light aura was concentrated on the godai cells, thus causing Akashi's madness. **

***disclaimer*  
Godai cells, Kamikaze, and Tamaki are property of Spiritual wolf**

**Sierra is property of Animation Universe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome, guys, in the last chapter you read how Akashi left the Golden lotus, but he was meaning he was going to return until he get the help he need to control the darkness. Well, in this chapter Akashi will meet someone might help him, and will become Akashi's first master, and the first member of his real family.**

**Chapter 8: Taming the darkness**

Akashi was walking alone around the forest still thinking on what happened behind on Radiant valley, and if he will be able to return with his friends someday, he was still unsure of many things, but he was sure of one thing, that he needed to control the darkness inside him and defeat Dotsu, Kamikaze, and the cloaked figure that did that to him. Akashi looked to the skies while clutching his fists tightly and closed his eyes and walked away, until he got to a lonely village faraway from others. Akashi looked around and saw the village was little but most of his villagers where happy living there.

Akashi walked through the village thinking he might learn something from it's villagers, that they might teach him to control the darkness inside him. Akashi kept walking until he heard a scream not far away from him, so he jumped to the roof of a building scoping around the village to find what has happening, and there he found a little girl being attacked by some nasty creatures, they looked like living shadows, with big mouths and huge teethes, sharp claws and big tails. Akashi jumped and landed in front of the girl of the girl and summoned his Soul blade and looked around slicing as many creatures he could to protect the girl, but there where to many, and they pounced over Akashi but before the creatures could do something…

"Zero Gravity!"

The creatures around Akashi started floating in the air, while a mysterious figure appeared and sliced the creatures with a great speed. Akashi was amazed by this and saw how the figures landed in the ground only to reveal it was a blue furred female wolf wielding a narrow Soul blade with a diamond design on the tip of it. Akashi couldn't believe what was happening, but soon he snapped out when one of the creatures tried to hurt him, so he sliced it and engulfed his blade in darkness and threw it to the creatures killing most of them. Then he stood back to back with the female wolf as she said. "When I tell you jump to my blade and I will through you the air. Akashi nodded as the female wolf signaled him, so he jumped on top of her blade as her impulse Akashi high in the air as Akashi evoked the darkness again and hit the ground creating a burst of darkness that eliminated most of the creatures.

Akashi panted heavily as he stood up and saw the female wolf more clearly, it was a blue and white furred female wolf in her early twenties, she was wearing a pair of black shorts, black thighs on her legs, and black sleeveless vest with white detached sleeves on each arm, a blue ribbon tied around her waist and a pair of metal like foot wear. "Is this girl for real" Akashi said looking at the girl.

The female wolf walked to the terrified little bunny girl and kneeled down and said. "I see you are alright, I'm glad nothing happened to you and it's all thanks to that wolf boy." turned to see Akashi while smiling him.

"It was nothing." Akashi replied looking away.

The female wolf smiled at the little bunny girl and told her to leave to her house, and then she stood up and walked to Akashi and said. "And tell me, what's your name?"

Akashi looked down and said. "My name is Akashi"

The female wolf looked at Akashi and saw he was holding a Soul blade in his hand, and then she replied. "Nice name, I'm Kari, nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine."Akashi uttered looking away still upset from using his dark powers.

Kari looked at Akashi feeling his fear of the darkness, a fear she knew just well, so she kneeled down and placed his hands over Akashi's shoulders and said. "You must not fear darkness, because if you do, it will take control of you"

"And what do you know about the darkness, you haven't been living with it your entire life" Akashi shouted slightly to Kari.

"You are right, but I'm seeking to destroy it, I may not know it as well as you, but I also have to deal with it, I'm a Soul blade wielder and Master." Kari said smiling to Akashi.

Akashi looked at Kari as she stood up and walked away, but Akashi stood up and grabbed her hand and said. "Wait, you mean you do know how to deal with the darkness"

Kari turned to him nodded, and then Akashi smiled and said. "Then please, teach me how to wield a Soul blade, so I can get rid of the darkness inside me please"

Kari glared at Akashi, surprised by the idea the young boy had, she was still thinking if it was going to be a good idea. "I don't know, I am a master, but teaching someone, I have never done that"

"Please, I will do whatever you tell me please, just teach me the art of the Soul blade" Akashi said trying to convince Kari.

Kari watched how the kid was trying to convince her, so she smiled and said while patting his head. "Yeah, why not, I will be your master, but you must always obey me 'kay"

"Yes master" Akashi said smiling.

Kari smiled at Akashi as she turned around and both went walking away from the village into the woods. Akashi remains in silence hoping the woman beside him might teach him how to fight the darkness inside him.

-**Later that day-**

Akashi was sitting in the forest preparing a camp fire to cook the diner for him and Kari, but he couldn't get it, so he was about to use his blade, but Kari stopped him and then she said. "Lesson number one, Soul blades are not only a tool is part of you"

Akashi rubbed the back of his head ashamed and said. "Sorry, I will never do that again"

"Very well, let's keep on with the lesson, Soul blades are part of your Soul, therefore the Soul blade is you, is not just a weapon but a part of you." Kari said summoning her Soul blade. "You see, the Soul blade is forged when your personality and emotions merge creating your Soul, then when you channel that Soul, the Soul blade is created."

"So you mean, that if I want to be a great Soul blade wielder I most control my emotions and use the Soul blade like id I'm using my own body to fight" Akashi said as Kari nodded while smiling.

"You are a fast learner Akashi" Kari said smiling.

Akashi smiling summoning his Soul blade and understanding him purpose, so he then closed his eyes concentrating to connect with his Soul blade, but as he closed his eyes he had a sudden flash of an adult white wolf surrounded by his friends and family. Akashi opened his eyes abruptly while panting slightly and said. "I think I saw, I saw my future"

"It's possible, it is said the Soul blade grants the ability to see the coming days for its users" Kari said closing he eyes and clutching her hand over her chest.

Akashi glared at Kari while tilting his head to one side as she turned around and smiled to him will rubbing his head, then both of them sat on the ground looking to the stars. Akashi then looked at his paw and saw the ring on his finger and couldn't forget the promise he made to Raven. _"Raven, don't worry, I will be back as soon I can keep the darkness away from my heart" _Akashi thought while lying on the ground and closing his eyes to sleep.

Kari turned to Akashi and saw him sleeping peacefully and smiled as she took a star shaped amulet and clutched it and whispered. "_Good night Ansem, good night Van" _Then she lay beside Akashi and closed her eyes to sleep.

**Akashi's dreams**

"_Darkness can't be inside me, I cannot give into it, no matter what"_

Then Akashi started remembering his friends as a bright light started surrounding him, Raven, Golden Lotus, Trap Master, Berserker, Riku, Sierra, Ansem, Van, and Kari, but when he finished the light started to shine even more as he started to imagine many more people, Miyo, Master Tigress, the furious five, Po, Shifu, Ryosuke, Takami, Musaki, Akami, and many more, but lastly he imagined an adult black furred mountain cat he assumed to be Raven. The adult Raven smiled to him and said. "Light is strong inside you don't forget it" as she said that she was surrounded by the people Akashi already met and was about to meet.

"_Light, that's it, if there is darkness there can also be light, two sides of the same coin, without one the other can't exist"_

**Real world**

Akashi opened his eyes as the morning sun was shining over him, so he stood up and extended his hand into the air and whispered as Kari woke up and saw him. "Light shines deep inside me and there is no darkness that can overcome it"

As Akashi said those words he summoned his dark Soul blade as a new Soul blade was forged in his other hand it was a long silver blade with a wolf head in the tip and a star shard in one side of the tip. Kari couldn't believe what she saw Akashi not only had two Soul blades, but forged a new one from his bright side of his soul.

Akashi smiled as he closed his eyes and glared at both Soul blades and felt comfortable with the warmth inside his body and whispered.

"Some day, I will make that bright future real"

**Well, that it for now, I know is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Alright let's talk about the chapter I know isn't full of action and fights but hey I wanted to make you feel some emotions for the first time, as you can see Akashi got his first master that will help him to control the darkness of his hearts and as you can see Kari knows Van and Ansem, Akashi had visions of his future, and somehow later on you might see Raven in the burning Soul story. Haven't you noticed it guys, the last story is burning soul and this story is about those weapons called Soul blades and the darkness in Akashi's SOUL, meaning you will see LOT OF THIS on burning soul, really you didn't notice.**

**Voices**

**Akashi: Hayley Joel Osment**

**Kari: Willa Holland**

**Adult Raven/Miyo: Grey Delisle**

**Young Akami: Ariel Winter**

**Recommendations as soon as you finish reading Akashi`s last quote hear Kingdom hearts simple and clean, and when you finish hearing the song keep reading this.**

**Twelve years later **

"Come on hurry dad I want to go to the moon festival." A little Akami said pulling Akashi from his hand as the adult wolf rubbed the back of his head.

Akashi picked up his little daughter and said. "Calm down the festival isn't going anywhere"

"I know, but hurry, Mr. Yen is going to do his moon cupcakes for the festival and I want to be the first to get them" Akami said running outside to wait for her father.

Miyo looked at the adorable scene as she walked to Akashi and kissed him and said. "She is our little star isn't she?"

Akashi smiled at this and said. "Yeah, but sometimes I wonder, if I will be a good father to her "

"Akashi don't say that" Miyo said kissing Akashi again and saying. "Light is strong inside you don't forget it"

"Thanks Miyo, I love you so much" Akashi said rubbing his nose with his wife's and hearing his daughter calling him, so he went with his daughter and left to the festival.

Miyo stood there watching how both of them and started crying slightly, and whispered. "Akashi, out past my have not been the brightest but now, we are surrounded by light and no darkness can reach us now" She then turned and walked to a tiny box and opened it as she took a stuffed wolf and a wolf engagement ring from it, she then placed both object in the ground and lastly took out a purple raven like mask and whispered. "Someday my love, I will tell you the truth."

**Alright, I just revealed a secret there, is you guess what was it, I promise to update the story faster than ususal.**


End file.
